


【Fanart】Do Something I Wouldn't Do

by viola20208102



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102
Summary: Art for Sineala's Your Name on Every Wall.





	【Fanart】Do Something I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Name on Every Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605754) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Sineala did an awesome fic, go read it!  
> Inspired by Tony's words: "Do something I wouldn't do," Tony repeats, staring him down. "Say something I wouldn't say. Something I don't know about you."

"Do something I wouldn't do," Tony repeats, staring him down. "Say something I wouldn't say. Something I don't know about you."


End file.
